<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by BridgeGoblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756080">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeGoblin/pseuds/BridgeGoblin'>BridgeGoblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeGoblin/pseuds/BridgeGoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>League of Legends Kinktober challenge! Every day a new prompt and ship! Tags will be updated as I go so check back often! Ships and the daily prompt will be in the chapter name and the chapter description.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Ezreal/Jayce (League of Legends), Ezreal/Taric (League of Legends), Garen Crownguard/Sylas, Riven/Xan Irelia, Syndra/Zed (League of Legends), Thresh/Yone (League of Legends), Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caitlyn/Vi - Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 - Caitlyn/Vi-Lingerie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vi lounges on Caitlyn's couch in her fancy Piltover apartment. Vi always feels like a minotaur in a glass shop inside, it's so pristinely decorated with furniture that looks like it'll snap if too much weight is put on it. Family heirlooms and knickknacks line the walls and shelves, all fragile and dainty looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Vi sits on the sturdiest couch, her gauntlets left beside the door, and doesn't move. As if she got up she'd disturb the balance of the room and all the fragile oddities would come crashing down. She waits in the evening candlelight, trying to still her nerves of being allowed in Caitlyn's abode. It's such a personal place. Caitlyn has only let her in once before for a brief tea time, where Vi had nearly dropped the cup she was sipping from. After that, evenings spent together would be at Vi's place. A worn out cheap apartment with no decorations and just the bare necessities. Nothing high society like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On any other day Vi would have wondered and pestered Caitlyn what the occasion was for having Vi over, what was the trigger to allow her into her private sanctum. But Vi already knows. Caitlyn had scheduled them both to have the day off from work, and they had spent that day just relaxing in each other's company in the parks of Piltover. A rare day of peace not usually granted to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vi hears a dull creak and sits up from her spot on the couch, attentive now to see what Caitlyn could possibly have been doing for so long. The door to Caitlyn's bedroom hangs open, and she can see candlelight washing into the living room from it. In the doorway, rimmed in a halo of that light, stands Caitlyn. She's leaning against the doorframe, and what's striking to Vi is her outfit, or lack there of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's wearing fishnet tights that cling to her porcelain skin all the way up to her thighs where they cut off and are attached to her lacy underwear by some leather straps. Her stomach is exposed and so Vi can see the firmness of her abdomen framed by more straps that attach her black bra to her underwear. The entire getup seems complicated but it accentuates the sheriffs figure nicely. Vi can't help but ogle her before her eyes finally trail up to Caitlyn's face. Her dark eyes are half lidded, her pink lips curled into a slight grin, and there's a slight flush to her cheeks as she meets Vi's gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was dessert worth the wait, birthday girl?" Caitlyn asks, her sultry voice breaking the silence. Shivers run down Vi’s spine. She feels like melted ice cream under Caitlyn’s warm stare as the sheriff prowls over to the couch. Her mouth has gone dry and she can’t seem to form words as Caitlyn straddles her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vi is no dainty flower. The two have been seeing each other for months now. But usually </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vi </span>
  </em>
  <span>made the first moves, Vi was the one initiating their little nights out. Caitlyn, usually the one to sweetly smile and be glad to reciprocate. Vi feels completely off balance now from how forward her usually reserved sheriff is being. Vi’s hands hover just above her soft skin, frozen in place as Caitlyn rests her arms atop Vi’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease, deputy.” Caitlyn purrs as one of her soft hands gently runs over Vi’s side shave. She leans into the touch, muscles instantly relaxing at the command. “Let me take care of you for once.” She leans in and plants a soft kiss on Vi’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlyn’s one hand tangles itself in Vi’s pink strands of hair while the other guides Vi’s hands to place them on her skin. As if the spell over her is broken, Vi’s confidence returns and she hungrily runs her calloused fingertips over every inch of Caitlyn. They drift low, softly running over her lace covered bottom before giving a soft squeeze. Caitlyn lets out a soft gasp and Vi cheekily grins before diving her tongue inside her mouth. She tastes of mint and something sweet, like icing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Vi’s hands slips under the lacy bra, running her thumbs over her sensitive nipples. They’re already perky from arousals, and it only takes a soft pinch for Caitlyn to be mewling into the kiss. Caitlyn rolls her hips where she sits atop Vi’s thigh, trying to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort of attention to her hot arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlyn’s own hands begin to work at the many leather straps keeping Vi’s outfit together, but the complicated outfit only causes her to break the kiss in an annoyed hiss. Vi laughs at her visible frustration as her fingers fumble with the buckles holding Vi’s outfit together. “Need help there, cupcake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t your birthday I would be annoyed at your sass.” Caitlyn says with a roll of her eyes as she finally undoes the final leather buckles and tosses the clothes items unceremoniously to the floor. She then gently presses her hands on Vi’s shoulders, guiding her to lie down across the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlyn sits there, still straddling Vi’s hips, her dark silky locks of hair framing her gentle face as she looks down at Vi. The lingerie, now slightly lopsided from Vi’s touch, still clings to her beautifully, accentuating her in all the right places. Once again she feels frozen under her sultry gaze, as the sheriff smiles down at her lovingly. Caitlyn rolls her hips against Vi’s, the lacy underwear providing a surprising feeling of friction against Vi’s cunt and she inhales sharply at the feeling. Caitlyn chuckles, pleased with the reactions she’s provoking from Vi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlyn leans down over her and kisses her passionately, this time commanding the kiss and diving deeply into Vi’s mouth. The lace of her bra brushes against Vi’s nipples and she moans into the kiss from the friction. Vi’s hands tangle into her hair, looping it around her fingers like it's a lifeline. Something to keep her grounded in reality as she feels herself growing hazy from lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft hand lingers down to Vi’s crotch, running gently through her pubes before sinking between her folds. Caitlyn runs slow circles around her clit and Vi tightens her grip on her hair and rolls her hips into the touch. Her pace quickens and Vi is whimpering into Caitlyn’s mouth. She tilts away from the kiss, panting wildly as Caitlyn sets into a steady rhythm. “Shit Cait- please- gods!” Vi moans incoherently, already so close to the edge. Caitlyn makes an amused hum against her neck, peppering kisses across her skin as her fingers relentlessly rub at Vi’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to cum, birthday girl?” Caitlyn purrs, her hot breath brushing against her skin. Vi nods, her eyes screwed shut, completely incapable of forming coherent sentences anymore. All she can do is gasp and moan. That’s all the direction Caitlyn needs, as presses one chaste kiss to Vi’s cheek before quickening her pace. “Then cum for me.” She whispers directly into Vi’s ear, and that’s all it takes to send Vi over. She orgasms, calling Cait’s name and bucking her hips into her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fucking hell Cait.” Vi breathes as she’s coming down from her orgasm. Sweat trails across her as she pulls Cait into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a good time?” Caitlyn asks and Vi nods furiously. “Good. Because the night is still young, and I’m not done with you yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ezreal/Jayce - Oral Fixation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 - Ezreal/Jayce - Oral Fixation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know... I think my best fuck was in Shurima.” Ezreal says and watches as Jayce stops undressing for a moment, processing what he just heard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ez-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was in Demacia... Noxus? Haven’t been to Ionia yet…” Ezreal continues, lazily stroking his own half erect cock into full hardness as he does. He has a quirked eyebrow, watching Jayce's brow furrow in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ezreal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t find anyone to fuck in Ixtal yet so can't rate anyone from there. But yeah I think Demacian's at least got us Piltie's beat. They're the repressed type you know? Makes it more fun when-” Ezreal is suddenly cut off as fingers are shoved into his mouth, silencing him as he nearly chokes when they reach the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>shut up?" Jayce growls, the normally calm and collected ‘Defender of Tomorrow’ is now angrily pressing his face into the crook of Ezreal's neck. "This is the first time I see you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> and this is how you act? In </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed no less."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayce is the jealous type. Ezreal knows that and has made sure to keep his adventurous side in check ever since they became an item. But Ezreal loves his riled up possessive side sometimes. Especially when after long nights alone in Shurima he's been fantasizing about the larger man, about him shutting Ezreal up in any way possible. And now his fantasies are coming true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks on the fingers provided to him. They taste of soot and grease from a day of inventing. A taste Ezreal has longed for every day he's away from Piltover. Jayce bites at his skin posessively, eager to mark his sensitive skin, as his other calloused hand roams down Ezreal's body. He moans around his fingers, excited to be touched by his lover. "What's that Ezreal? You say you're sorry for being such a brat? </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I'm the greatest inventor in all of Piltover. My love, you are far too kind." Sarcasm oozes from Jayce's voice as he begins to rhythmically shove his fingers in and out of his mouth, finger fucking Ezreal with one hand and softly beginning to stroke his now hardened member with the other. Ezreal would make a sassy retort, really he would, but it just comes out as a garbled moan as he's manhandled by Jayce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal coughs as one stroke of his fingers goes particularly deep triggering his gag reflex, and Jayce immediately retreats his hands as Ezreal sputters. "Apologies, I thought your big mouth could handle more." Jayce says once Ezreal catches his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal wipes away the pinprick tears from the corners of his eyes as Jayce looks down at him, a mixture of amusement and real concern written plainly across his mug. "I can handle </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more. Noxians, for example-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ezreal." Jayce warns and Ezreal grins, enjoying how deep his voice gets when he's annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen Jayce all I'm saying is that Noxians, while I may hate em, tend to be pretty rough and are </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>packing-" Ezreal cuts himself off as Jayce swings his legs off the bed, leaving a naked and hard Ezreal on the sheets by himself. Panic flits in his chest. Did his teasing go too far? Did he upset the man? Shit his big mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucked up this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ezreal's panicked thoughts could form into an apology, Jayce rifles through a draw in his nightstand before returning back with a couple of items. Lubricant, and a bright red ball gag. Jayce dangles the gag from his fingers by the leather straps, a devilish look in his eye as he looks Ezreal up and down. "You either shut up, or I make you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal's cock twitches in excitement as he stares at the gag. "Well. I wouldn't want you to have wasted your money on such a nice gift for me, even though it's probably just pocket change for a stuck up rich boy like-" Ezreal is once again cut off, this time not by fingers but now by the ball gag being shoved into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"’I make you shut’ up it is." Jayce mumbles as he straps it in. He tests the leather straps with his fingers to check the tightness before sitting back with his classically smug smile. The gag sits behind Ezreal's teeth, pressing against the roof of his mouth and his tongue. Spit already is spilling out of his mouth as he loses the ability to hold it back, and Jayce laughs at the sight. "Look at you. What a mess." His thumb runs across Ezreal's chin, wiping the spittle away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayce finally begins to undress completely, flinging his own clothes to the floor in a pile beside Ezreal's. He takes the bottle of lube and coats his fingers with it before pressing one digit inside his waiting hole. Ezreal yelps at the cold intrusion, whining against the gag. "Hm I thought you were bragging about how much you could take just a moment ago? Where'd your bravado go?" Jayce taunts, taking his sweet time pistoning in with one finger before adding a second, and then a third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal's dick is aching and leaking with precum as he's pleasured by the larger man's fingers. He’s whimpering around the gag, wanting to beg Jayce just to stick his dick in and fuck him already, but his begs just come out as incoherent moans. "What's that? I can't understand you, speak up." Jayce shoves his fingers particularly deep for emphasis, curling them up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>brushing against Ezreal's sweet spot. It sends fire curling through his groin as he cries out around the gag, biting against the hard material and curling his fingers into Jayce’s bedsheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, all of a sudden, the hands retreat and he’s left empty. He whines loudly, making his disapproval known provoking a laugh from Jayce. His soft baritone voice always has a way of making Ezreal melt. “What? You want more?” Jayce teases and Ezreal violently shakes his head yes. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>more. “You’re going to have to beg for it.” Ezreal tries and fails to form some sort of coherent sentence through the gag, but it only causes more spit to spill over him. At this point his chin is soaked in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly Ezreal has provoked the darkest side of Jayce to come out, as he sits there, stroking his own cock, just gleefully indulging in Ezreal’s inability to speak. Finally he takes pity on the explorer. He lines up his cock to Ezreal’s entrance, the tip poking at his hole as he leans over the smaller man. “You’re beautiful like this.” He whispers softly. The sudden compliment makes Ezreal flush a bright pink, and he averts his eyes with a small whimper, but Jayce doesn’t let him escape so easily. He grabs the explorer by his chin and guides him back to looking at him. “I want to see you when I fuck you.” Jayce says, his eyes half lidded with lust as he looks down at Ezreal with a predatory stare. Ezreal’s bright blue eyes meet Jayce’s dark brown ones, right before he plunges his cock into his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal cries out and bites down on his gag, feeling the hot cock spread his hole to its limit. Jayce keeps a heavy hand on Ezreal’s hip as he guides himself in, grunting softly as he slowly bottoms out in him. They rest like that as Ezreal adjusts to his size, both breathing slowly as they catch their breath before Ezreal rolls his hips against Jayce’s, begging the man to continue. He obliges, setting a slow and steady rhythm as he thrusts into him. Sweat glistens across Jayce’s chest, accentuating his muscular form. His perfectly combed hair is tousled, strands sticking to his forehead and his face flushed a deep red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayce picks up his pace, diving deeper into Ezreal and poking at his g-spot. Ezreal’s toes curl in pleasure and he lets out a throaty moan, wrapping his legs around the torso of the larger man. He leans down, biting at a spot along Ezreal’s collarbone. “You belong to me. Not any Noxian or Demacian or Shuriman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Understand?” Ezreal nods in response, lust addling his brain too much to do anything but whimper as each thrust makes him see stars. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s crying out Jayce’s name, he knows he’s trying to, but the gag just muddles the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayce seems to get the idea, kissing Ezreal along his neck and taking his dick in his free hand and beginning to stroke the ignored cock. “You cum for me, and me alone.” He growls, picking up his pace. That’s enough to send Ezreal spilling over the edge. He screams, pleasure erupting through him as he cums into Jayce’s hand, clenching around the man’s cock as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayce cums not long after, Ezreal’s tightness around his dick proves to be too much for him, and he spills his own seed with one final deep thrust into Ezreal’s hole. He takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and undoing the gag, spit sliding off of it like a waterfall. “Fuck you’re hot when you’re pissed.” Ezreal sputters when the gag finally is lifted from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Since that seems to be a common occurrence when you’re around.” Jayce mumbles as he pulls the smaller man into a hug. Ezreal hums, pleased with himself as the lie in his bed. He supposes with nights like this, Piltover ain’t bad to come back to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Master Yi/Yasuo - Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3 - Master Yi/Yasuo - Bath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What once was a calm and quiet hot spring is now disturbed by the muffled moans and soft splashes of Yi and Yasuo. What started as a calm relaxing visit to the hot spring together quickly evolved into something much steamier. Yi's back is pressed against the soft smooth stone of the spring, his dark brown hair let out from his helmet cascades down his shoulders. His sharp brow is furrowed in concentration as he tries and fails to hold back soft whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the water a calloused hand pumps his erect dick, disturbing the gentle surface tension of the spring. Yasuo sits beside him, his stubbled jaw pressed into his neck as he jerks Yi off. His wild brown hair is loose and strands stick to his wet face. Yi's fingers dig into the skin of his knees as Yasuo's hand drifts down to fondle one of his balls. "Yasuo… someone is going to hear us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We rented the onsen solely for us. No one will hear. Enjoy yourself for once Yi." Yasuo mumbles as his hand drifts lower, prodding at his entrance. He slips in one finger, then two, then three, spreading the man's entrance and fingering his hole. His dick twitches as Yasuo fingers him, which is a strange feeling combined with the hot spring water lapping at his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasuo wastes no time. Once he feels Yi is stretched enough he hooks a hand around his waist and drags the swordsman into his lap. He can feel Yasuo's hard dick pressed against his own as he sits against the man. Yasuo is smiling smugly up at him, stroking both their members with one meaty hand, coaxing soft whimpers from Yi. "I told you this would be a good time. I don't know why you never believe me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because half the time when you say that one </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>both of us need to be carried back to an inn by our disciples because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>decided to pick a fight with a bandit or something." Yi responds with an eyeroll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taliyah doesn't mind, she thinks it's amusing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I </span>
  </em>
  <span>mind. Pulling you out of dangerous situations isn't a good time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The sex we have the next morning when you're still angry with me is the good time." Yasuo purrs as he lifts Yi by his hips, lining his hole up with his twitching cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yi wants to argue back, but it just comes out as a startled moan as Yasuo lowers Yi onto his dick, pushing the head of his cock into Yi's hole. Slowly but surely Yasuo pushes himself into Yi, their balls touching as he's completely filled to the brim. Yi presses his forehead against his shoulder, chest heaving as he adjusts to his size. "Yas…" he whispers, his hands running across the slick skin of Yasuo's muscular back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasuo hums in pleasure, his melodic voice racking Yi with chills as he roughly kisses Yi's lips. He bites softly, demanding entrance as his hands below the water's surface cup Yi's ass. As Yi allows his tongue to enter, hungrily dancing along Yi's own tongue, he begins to lift himself up off Yasuo's cock. The water makes it easy, lightly lifting him as he pushes up so only Yasuo's tip remains in him. He then slams their hips back together, causing waves splash over the edge of the spring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them moan as Yi is filled with Yasuo's meaty cock. "Spirits… you're so tight Yi…" Yasuo moans, his head lolling back as Yi begins to set a steady rhythm. Yi has his arms hooked around Yasuo’s neck, holding onto him like a life raft. The man is the only thing anchoring him to this plane of existence as each thrust of his hips rocks his body with pleasure. Even with the water bouying him, it’s not long until his shaking body can’t propel him forth, his thrusts grow sloppy, frantic, and weaker, and Yasuo is quick to notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a large splash of the hot spring water, Yasuo repositions them. Yi, on his knees, hands clinging to the rocky border of the spring, and Yasuo bent over his back behind him. He re-enters his slick hole with a deep grunt, and Yi’s hands dig into rocks in front of him as he moans loudly. His hair pools on the water surface just inches below his face, and he can feel sweat mixed with the springwater running down his face as Yasuo begins to thrust into him. He chokes back a scream as Yasuo reaches around to stroke his aching cock, his calloused hands combined with the hot springwater combining to drive his body wild. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasuo continues to pepper kisses along the back of his jaw and neck, mumbling sweet platitudes about how good Yi is at taking his cock, how tight his ass is, how beautiful he is bent over for him. Yi can’t make out the exact words, but it doesn’t matter, the fact that in his lust addled brain Yasuo is complimenting him is enough to drive him mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasuo’s thrusts start to get rapid, more desperate, as he’s nearing his limit, and finally he shoves himself deep into Yi’s ass and spills his seed inside. His twitching cock, filling him with cum as he continues to stroke Yi’s hard cock is what sends Yi over the edge. He cums not long after in Yasuo’s hand, spilling over into the hot spring. Yasuo peels himself off of Yi, leaving small kisses on his neck as he settles back into the spring water. “I told you this would be worth the expense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yi rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky it’s our anniversary.” He says as he climbs out of the spring and begins to dry himself off with a towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heading in already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not going to stay in the cum filled water. You may ruminate in it if you wish. Or follow me back to our suite for a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable </span>
  </em>
  <span>place to fool around tonight.” Yi says as he walks back towards the onsen. He grins to himself as he hears the sound of splashing as Yasuo hurriedly follows him out of the spring.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zed/Syndra - Handjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4 - Zed/Syndra - Handjob</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zed's relationship with Syndra is… strange to put it simply.</p><p>It started with Zed saving her from a would-be Navori Brotherhood assassin. He mostly wanted him dead for personal reasons, the Vastaya had nearly killed one of Zed's students, but he tracked him down to the Dark Sovereign's fortress and found him attempting to kill her while she slept. He saved her life, and instead of being thankful she had been enraged he had trespassed into her sanctum, nearly chucking him out the window with her magic.</p><p>Their paths continued to cross, taking turns either accidentally assisting one another or doing so on purpose. At some point they began to banter during these accidental meetups, and he began to find he enjoyed seeing her around. So when she asked him plainly one day to visit her sanctum once in a while he gladly took her up on the offer, thinking it'd be enjoyable to spend time with someone who isn't one of his students for once.</p><p>Then he discovered this was just a ploy for her to force him to act as sort of a guide to her. After being trapped for hundreds of years, Ionia has changed, and things about it keep confusing her. She interrogates him about scrolls and books she's found forcing him to explain the context and history surrounding them. Idioms and phrases and common jokes and sayings confuse her to no end and it's been driving her mad. So Zed becomes almost a mentor to her, teaching her basic Ionian culture like one would a foreigner. He could say no, stop coming back anytime he wanted, but he doesn't.</p><p>Instead he returns time and time again. Sometimes bringing presents from more distant cities. He lounges in her company for a few hours before absconding into the shadows. She's using him, he knows that. He isn't a fool. But a part of him likes to see her as… dare he say it.. a friend.</p><p>"Why do you never stay the night?" Syndra inquires one night. Her nose is currently buried deep in a book, her typical fancy headdress resting across the room so her silver bangs are free to cascade down her face. Her violet eyes that emanate with magic never leave the page as she does.</p><p>"I don't want to overstay my welcome." Zed is currently drawing on an old map she had left out, highlighting where the new boundaries of Ionia are after the Noxian war changed the landscape of the country. His own mask and armor left at the door, so he stands in just his tunic and pants as he works.</p><p>"If I invited you to stay the night, would you?" She asks and Zed hesitates as he looks up from the map.</p><p>"I suppose since there is nothing urgent to attend to at my school. Why? Do you have more questions than usual tonight?" He presses. He watches how Syndra's brow furrows the slightest bit, something he's noticed she does when she's contemplating between two courses of action. </p><p>"Yes." She answers finally.</p><p>"About Ionian history?"</p><p>"No…" She says and her eyes finally glance up from her book, meeting his eyes head on. "About… well things in this book. It's one of fiction, not history. And there are things in it I'm… interested in experiencing first hands."</p><p>Zed raises an eyebrow. "You'll have to be more specific." </p><p>Syndra huffs, her cheeks turning the slightest bit pink as the book floats across the room with her magic over into Zed's hands, opening up to a particular page. It doesn't take much reading to figure out what she's talking about. It's erotic fiction. His own cheeks blush a bright red. "I'd be particularly interested in trying some of the acts performed by the protagonist of this book. If you are interested in engaging with me that would be appreciated." Syndra continues.</p><p>Zed clears his throat. This was not territory he had expected to go to with the Dark Sovereign, not that its inherently unwelcome territory. He's always found her attractive. "You never did any of this? Even before your imprisonment?"</p><p>"There had never been anyone I was attracted to enough to even think of doing such things with." She averts her gaze as she explains. It takes a moment for him to catch on to what those words mean. What's being implied, the things left unsaid. That she's thinking of this and subsequently offering to him in this roundabout way, because she finds him attractive. "If this is not of interest to you, forget I asked-" She begins to say but Zed cuts her off.</p><p>"Do not take my silence for disinterest. I was just… caught off guard." He says, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. When was the last time he's done courtship like this? Has it always been so nerve wracking? "What are you most interested in experiencing?"</p><p>Syndra's face is beet red for a moment before she commands her magic to turn the pages. "Perhaps something like this tonight?" </p><p>Zed skims the passage to get an idea. "Ah a handjob." He mostly says to himself as he parses the flowery language of the book.</p><p>"Is that the term for it?"</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Then yes, that would be acceptable to start with." Her tone almost makes Zed want to laugh. So matter of fact. So transactional. Truly their relationship is a strange one. </p><p>He leaves the book on the table with the map as he crosses the room to where she had been lounging. He sweeps her into his arms and she makes a surprised yelp and he chuckles as he carries her to the bed. "I will warn you I'm hardly a professional at this." He says as he sits down on the soft mattress, holding her in his lap as he does.</p><p>"You've not had many partners then? It's surprising for a man as handsome as you to remain unwed for so long…" Syndra muses, sitting herself up to straddle his lap. She tentatively takes one of her soft hands to run it across his jawline.</p><p>"My reputation can be… off putting."</p><p>"Afraid of your power. Your willingness to do what others cannot. They are fools, to see that as a detriment and not as part of the appeal." She hums before leaning in to place a chaste kiss against his lips. She's soft, somewhat unsure of herself at first, but not unpleasant. Zed guides her, moving his lips against hers and she mimics the action. His hands drift from her hips up her back, up further to her long strands of silver hair, running his fingers through it as they kiss. </p><p>Zed lies down onto the fluffy mattress, pulling her down with her, causing her to make a small surprised yelp. The noise makes him chuckle as he lies her next to him, her silver hair splaying across the mattress. "Was your plan all along with these history lessons to get me into your bed?"</p><p>She huffs. "Of course not, do I look like a leper?" He laughs, shaking his head at her indignation which only flusters her. "Well? Are you going to teach me or not?"</p><p>"Patience." He hums, pressing a kiss to her neck, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. With one hand he takes hers, and guides it to his groin where his half hard erection is already prodding at his trousers. "Your mouth alone has already gotten me like this. No need to rush." He murmurs against her neck and he can feel chills run down her spine. </p><p>Syndra tentatively palms at the bulge, eliciting a small gasp from Zed from the sensation. It's been so long since someone else has touched him, just this groping is exciting. She gives him another squeeze, much more confident this time, and it coaxes him to full hardness. He lets out a breathy sigh against her neck, pleased with the small touches from her. </p><p>His undergarments quickly become painful with how hard he's becoming so he unties his trousers, shoving them down his thighs far enough to free his aching dick. He steals a glance up to her face to see her ogling it. She's biting her lip and her face is still a brilliant shade of scarlet. Her brows are knit together, an almost determined look on her face. It's adorable honestly. </p><p>Zed takes her hand once again and guides her to his cock, remembering she needs instruction. "Wrap your hands around it, ngh… yes like that. And then essentially stroke the foreskin up and down. The head is particularly sensitive so it feels good to touch there…" He trails off as Syndra dutifully gets to work, keeping her soft hands wrapped around the base and stroking the skin slowly up and down. </p><p>She runs her thumb over the head, spreading the bead of precum over the tip and down the base. He inhales sharply, the feeling sending sharp waves of pleasure through his body. "Shit Syndra…" He says breathily and her hands freeze.</p><p>"Something wrong?" She asks, concern dripping from her tone.</p><p>"The opposite. Very good." He says with a soft laugh at her immediate worry. She sighs in relief and continues back to working his member. She picks up the pace, stroking with a bit more confidence now. He reaches up with one hand and guides her mouth to meet his, moaning into her mouth as they kiss again. His tongue laps at her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth which she grants. He eagerly deepens their kiss, exploring every inch of her mouth while she continues to stroke his cock with her hand.</p><p>He bucks into her hands, unable to control himself as her fingers roll over the head once again. He breaks the kiss, his head rolling back into the bed sheets. He grabs fistfuls with his fingers, moaning loudly as he feels himself getting ever so close to release.</p><p>Zed steals another glance at Syndra. Her violet eyes are looking down at him with adoration. She has a wolfish grin as she strokes him, clearly enjoying watching him squirm beneath her. Every moan and signal Zed gives that he's enjoying it fills her with more confidence. Their eyes meet and her smile widens, it's almost predatory. "My dear Zed…" She coos, running her free hand through his hair and dragging her fingernails along his scalp. She quickens her pace, practically milking him, and that combined with her voice is all it takes to end him. He cries her name loudly, seeing the corners of his vision go white as he's racked with pleasure and his seed releases into her palm.</p><p>His chest is heaving as she beckons a towel over with her magic to clean the two of them up. He kisses along her collarbone lovingly as he catches his breath. "Would you like me to return the favor?" Zed asks, his hand tentatively drifting over her body.</p><p>Syndra is caught off guard by the question and he watches how bright red her face turns. "Would you want to?"</p><p>"Yes. You were very good to me. I'd love to reciprocate… I'm going to be here all night after all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay on these! I work weekends so it can be hard to find time to write those days, so expect double/triple uploads early on Monday mornings for the duration of the month!</p><p>I haven't set every day in stone yet so if there are particular ships you'd like to see let me know! Doesn't inherently mean I'll do them but if it works for a prompt day maybe! Also for people who know me from my other works, there are going to be many days with Darius in them so don't worry! But I'm trying to not do EVERY day as a Darius ship even though the temptation is there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Irelia/Riven - Orgasm Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5 - Irelia/Riven - Orgasm Denial</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riven digs her hands into the soft soil beneath her, her fingers grasping into the short blades of grass and ripping tufts of them as she does. Her breathing is short, ragged, gasping, as sweat rolls down her skin. Her white bangs are plastered to her forehead. Dirt, twigs, and grass are tangled in with her short locks of hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skirt is hiked up far past her thighs and her underwear discarded somewhere else in the garden. Her top is untied and her supple breasts hang out, exposed to the cool afternoon Ionian air. Presently, Irelia is fondling the soft tip of one of her nipples while her other hand massages the folds of her groin. Every so often her fingers softly tease her clit, causing Riven to whimper in pleasure, any attention sending pleasure shooting through her core like electricity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rels this is fuckin torture…” Riven’s voice is cracking, so desperate for more, as her hips rock against Irelia’s hand wantonly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost. This is your punishment.” Irelia replies, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Riven’s lips. Riven feverishly licks at her lips, begging for something deeper, her mind is going crazy with lust, but Irelia simply pulls away laughing softly at Riven’s desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven had been foolish to bet on defeating the blade dancer in a spar. She had been training with Irelia for some months now, during her exile to Ionia, and at first Irelia seemed to detest Riven’s presence. She was a Noxian after all. But the hostile banter eventually turned into something more playful, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexually charged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Which led to today's bet. Whoever lost the sparring match had to be the other’s plaything until they cum. Riven took the bet eagerly, not incredibly bothered if she won or lost, thinking it’d be enjoyable either way. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Irelia is a master at dragging this out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irelia’s lips wrapping around her nipple and teasingly sucking at the supple flesh is what snaps Riven’s thoughts back to the present. She can’t stifle the moan the wet sensation pulls from her combining with Irelia’s fingers rubbing circles around her clit. Her cunt is dripping and aching, desperately wanting release. “Rels I’m getting so close mm!” Riven moans as Irelia’s tongue swirls around her nipple and her fingers begin to rub into her clit with much more ferocity. Riven arches her back up, feeling her orgasm climbing, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s finally getting. She inhales sharply, screwing her eyes shut as she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irelia’s fingers pull away, her mouth releasing her tit with a popping sound. She pins Riven’s hands by her wrists above her head as the silver haired woman squirms beneath her, strings of curses in every language she knows falling from her mouth. “Irelia fucking hell! Fucking shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” Riven cries out as it feels like someone has just dumped ice cold water over her. She feels her arousal dying back down, and she whimpers in desperation beneath Irelia’s weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine until you cum. And I’m not done with you yet.” She purrs, a mischievous glint to her eyes as she leans over Riven. “You need to learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>patience. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s how I always beat you, I wait for you to leave yourself open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riven wants to argue, but the only noise she’s capable of making is just an indignant whine as Irelia’s hands work over her clit again. Very quickly she’s brought to her peak, getting ever so close as she roughly rubs against her clit. “Rels please!” Riven begs, but her pleas are not listened to as the hand is swiftly retreated right before she’s able to cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pattern continues like that for a while. Irelia relentlessly brings her right to the edge but never gives Riven her release. Riven isn’t sure how much time has passed, but she’s caked in sweat and dirt, her face is red and she’s bitten her own lip into bleeding. Her eyes are screwed shut and every small touch makes coaxes a gutteral almost sobbing noise from her throat. Her body is quivering, every muscle in her feels like it’s made of jelly as she whimpers beneath Irelia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to cum?” Irelia asks and Riven violently shakes her head yes. The weight pinning her down into the dirt is lifted, and Riven feels Irelia’s form slide down, until her head rests between her thighs. She hooks Riven’s over her shoulders, lifting Riven’s rear into the air ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her soft tongue presses against her folds, rolling circles over the nub of her clit with the soft muscle. Riven moans loudly, her fingers digging deep into the dirt, sinking in knuckle deep as she tries to ground herself. Irelia’s tongue dives into Riven’s aching hole and fucks her, pistoning in and out, and that’s all it takes. She’s brought to her peak, finally being allowed to release. The waves of pleasure seem to explode through her as she cries out a broken sob. “Irelia!” She sees white, and for a moment she thinks she’s going to pass out as Irelia tongue fucks her through her orgasm. The pleasure is so strong, so raw, it’s overwhelming. Her toes are curling, her fists are filled with the grass and dirt from the garden as they involuntarily clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it worth the wait?” Irelia inquires, pulling her head out of Riven’s snatch as she comes down from the orgasm. Her cunt is twitching and she’s breathing heavily as Irelia lies down in the grass beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off Rels.” Riven mumbles under her breath, causing the blade dancer to laugh at her. It’s a soft sound, like chimes dancing in the wind, and it brings a soft smile to her own face. “I’ll just have to fucking show you how it was when I kick your ass tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo, another bet?” Irelia pulls her in close for a sweet kiss to her lips. “I look forward to it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of the requested ships! Thank you everyone for the suggestions so far, I probably won't feature all of them but definitely a few I have some ideas for later prompt days! There's a bunch of really fun prompts around the middle of the month and some ships people have given will be good for those. Glad you guys are enjoying so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yone/Thresh - Biting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6 - Yone/Thresh (spirit blossom skins) - Biting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thresh." Yone calls, hearing the nervousness in how his voice wavers. He stands outside the gate to Thresh's inner sanctum. He keeps telling himself he will stop indulging this </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's said it at the very least the last 5 visits. But he can't get this creature out of his head. His touch haunts him at night, and his own hands are not enough to satisfy him. He's becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The lantern finally appears before him, gliding into Yone's view. He reaches out, grasping the item before he's warped into the inner sanctum as he's done now multiple times. "Hello lost one." Thresh's voice purrs from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I was lost, would I have known exactly where to find you?" Yone asks as he turns to face the demon. Inside his sanctum he has his more human form. His dark violet hair cascades from his ponytail, framing the sharp features of his face. His violet eyes glint with mischief as he lounges in a chair, devouring Yone with his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly, observing Yone's stubborn expression and stance with amusement. "You are lost in your thoughts, even still. I can feel it. The guilt, confusion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yet curiously you still return." Thresh beckons him closer with a clawed finger. "Come, lost one. Let me put you at ease." Yone hates how just Thresh's voice, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>orders</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stir arousal in him. He instantly steps closer, allowing Thresh to drag him into his lap. Thresh’s clawed hands wrap around Yone’s waist as he rests his forearms on his shoulders, settling comfortably into the demon’s lap. This shouldn’t come so natural to him, Yone thinks to himself as Thresh leans in closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon runs his lips from Yone’s jaw down to his collarbone. Yone sits still, shivering as his hot breath tickles his skin, before yelping in surprise as Thresh bites into his flesh. “Hey-” Yone begins to protest only for Thresh to respond by suckling at the more sensitive skin. He rolls his hips against Thresh’s thigh, grinding his groin against his leg in an effort to get some sort of friction for his aching cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thresh grabs a tuftful of Yone’s white hair, tugging his head back to give Thresh more leverage. His lips trail up to his neck, nibbling at the exposed flesh and biting down again. Thresh’s other hand shoves Yone’s robe off of him, revealing his toned chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thresh’s thumb rubs circles around Yone’s nipples, causing Yone to squirm and yelp from the combined sensations. He continues to find new spots to nibble against along Yone’s neck, and Yone can feel how the bruised flesh throbs once Thresh moves on. All of these will be leaving marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thresh chuckles softly, his mouth still pressed against Yone’s neck, and the reverberations of his soft baritone voice send shivers down Yone’s spine. He takes his hand and softly rubs his thumb over the reddened skin from his bites. “When you leave here, I want you to look at these and remember me. Remember who owns you, in body and spirit. You belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thresh murmurs into his skin. “Understand?” Yone nods feverishly, and Thresh grins wolfishly before punctuating his point with another bite to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack!” Yone cries out, digging his fingers into Thresh’s shoulders. “Thresh please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” He asks, running his clawed fingers along Yone’s scalp in a tantalizing fashion. He shifts his leg, rubbing it into Yone’s groin and dragging an extended moan from the spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just…” Yone trails off as he loses his train of thought momentarily from Thresh pressing his mouth to Yone’s nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. Yone arches his back into the touch. “Ngh fuck me! Please!” He whimpers, remembering to use his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command, my dear spirit...”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got a little bit behind on my kinktobers! Oops! I've been taking drawing lessons and man it takes a lot out of me creatively sometimes. Anyway going to post 2 chapters tonight and hopefully 2 tomorrow. Sorry this one is a tad short!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ezreal/Taric - Size Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7 - Ezreal/Taric - Size Difference</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ezreal’s mouth waters as Taric peels off his armor and tunic in front of him. The pauldrons and cotton shirt are discarded onto the inn floor without much fanfare. Taric’s crystalline blue eyes never break eye contact with Ezreal, a soft smile is on his lips as his muscular hands peel off his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal swallows, feeling like something is stuck in his throat as just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bulge </span>
  </em>
  <span>beneath Taric’s undergarments is enough to insinuate his size. The man is hung, that much is obvious. “Gods…” Ezreal mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm... I guess being an Aspect does appoint me with a sort of godhood.” Taric muses as he climbs back into the bed over top of Ezreal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal rolls his eyes. “Did it <em>well endow</em> you as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taric chuckles softly, running his calloused hands over Ezreal’s soft abdomen before travelling to Ezreal’s own trousers. “Not that I know of, but I never checked my exact size before I ascended so I can never be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never… ya know... measured yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never saw the need.” Taric watches as Ezreal looks at him like he’s strange for not having done so. “If you know your measurements we can surely make a rough estimate of my own from comparison.” His voice takes a teasing tone as his fingers hook beneath the fabric of Ezreal’s pants and shanks them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal makes a surprised yelp and his face flushes bright red as his dick is suddenly freed and met with cold air. Suddenly feeling self conscious he turns his face away and buries it into the pillows. “I was teasing you, Ez.” Taric softly massages his thighs. “Don’t get bashful on me, you’re beautiful. In every way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he makes an indignant sound, avoiding eye contact as he feels his face turn bright cherry red. Soon Ezreal is melting under his touch, feeling like he’s sinking into the inn’s rough sheets as Taric begins to softly stroke Ezreal’s member, coaxing him into full hardness. His large hands make Ezreal feel so small, his fingers so easily grasp fully around him, slowly and lazily running up and down the length. “Ah shit!” Ezreal says with a gasp as Taric’s thumb runs over the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taric leans his body over him, nearly lying on top of him as he pinches Ezreal by the chin to bring his face up towards him. His soft brown hair rolls down his form and onto Ezreal, tickling him as Taric slowly brings their lips together. Taric’s lips are soft against Ezreal’s chapped ones and as they kiss Taric grinds his hips against Ezreal’s. Through his underwear Ezreal can feel just how thick and hard he is and it makes Ezreal shudder. He wants this man in him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>this man in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal moans needily into Taric’s mouth, licking at his lips and tangling his fists into his hair. He can feel Taric smiling against his lips, apparently amused by Ezreal’s wanton display. Taric pulls back and Ezreal whimpers. “Taric I thought we got this inn room to fuck!” Ezreal’s voice cracks, his dick is aching with need at this point and he’s growing desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came to make love.” Taric corrects him, causing Ezreal to roll his eyes at the sappiness of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Make love with my ass, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezreal prods, rolling his own hips against Taric’s, drawing out a hiss of pleasure from the larger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to say no when such a pretty man asks me so nicely.” Taric coos, finally taking off his last piece of clothing. The undergarments are thrown into the pile on the floor, revealing his very large erect cock. Ezreal takes a moment to admire it. Maybe it’s just lust addling his brain but it looks nearly double Ezreal’s size. He can feel his own cock twitching, aching at the thought of it going inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted as an oiled covered digit prods at his entrance. He gasps as Taric begins to slowly finger him, stretching him around his large fingers. Taric is gentle as he does, taking his time to let Ezreal adjust and stretch before adding finger after finger. Ezreal grabs fistfuls of the sheets when he’s three fingers deep, furrowing his brow as his breath hitches. Taric waits, keeping a hand on Ezreal’s thigh, before slowly continuing his work. He curls his fingers, brushing against Ezreal’s g-spot and he moans, arching his back and screwing his eyes shut in pleasure. “Taric I’m gonna fucking cum before you fuck me! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ezreal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean make love to me ngh just do it already!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just going to say you look beautiful when you’re like this.” Taric says, softly smiling at him as his fingers slide in and out. He however does listen to his lover and removes his fingers. He coats his dick with oil before lining up with Ezreal’s hole. He keeps a hand on Ezreal’s thigh and another on his hip as he begins to press in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the tip is wider than Taric’s fingers, it spreads Ezreal’s hole wide causing him to cry out and jerk sharply. Taric immediately reaches up to softly stroke Ezreal’s cheek with his free hand and cooing softly. “I got you Ezreal, let me know if you need to stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going!” Ezreal demands, feeling every fiber of him burning in both pain and need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taric obliges, pressing onward, halting his progress every so often to check on Ezreal. He honestly didn’t know he could stretch this wide, as he writhes in burning pain and pleasure beneath the man. Small pin-prick tears form at the edges of his eyes as he wraps both of his legs around Taric’s waist. He isn’t sure when, but Taric does bottom out. A feat Ezreal had been beginning to think wasn’t possible. His ass is completely full, stuffed to the brim with Taric. He has Taric trapped in a deadlock with how tightly he’s holding him with his legs as his cock twitches, dribbling with precum from the pleasure of being so profoundly stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the stars Ezreal… You’re so tight…” Taric whispers, running his thumb gently along Ezreal’s cheek. “So perfect, beautiful.” He waits, letting Ezreal adjust to his full size, holding the smaller man against him gently as he basks in his beauty, before finally rocking his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slightest movement has Ezreal moaning in pleasure. Taric’s cock is right against his g-spot, and the slightest movements are making him see </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taric keeps his pace agonizingly slow and gentle. He coos words of encouragement thrust after thrust. “You take me so well Ezreal. You’re so good, such a good boy.” His voice is melodic and it’s addicting. Ezreal hangs on every word, whimpering in pleasure from his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taric’s breathing starts to get ragged, and he begins to pick up the tempo. His strong hands hold tightly onto Ezreal’s hips as plows into him. Each thrust is punctured by a soft breathy moan from the larger man. Suddenly he thrusts in deep, colliding hard with Ezreal’s prostate as he pulls Ezreal into a tight embrace. He cums inside him, shooting his seed deep in him. Ezreal rides it out, clenching tightly on his cock and cums just moments after, the feeling of being so full causing him to spill over. His seed spits onto both of their chests as he cries out Taric’s name, his toes curling in pleasure as he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both finish Taric pulls out and then leans down to place another soft kiss against Ezreal’s lips. “So, does this conclude your… what did you call it… Research experiment, little Piltovan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal blushes, remembering his bad excuse of a pickup line that had brought them up here. “Uh... Yes! But uh, more trials could never hurt you know.” He punctuates it with a wink, causing the both of them to burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you could just proposition me. I wouldn’t have said no.” Taric presses, tracing Ezreal’s jawling with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezreal just chuckles. “Yeah but where’s the fun in that</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sylas/Garen - Bodyswap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 8 - Sylas/Garen - Bodyswap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Will you stop that?" Garen growls, screwing his eyes shut and rubbing his temple. Petricite chains around his wrists clatter as he does, something Garen is very keen to try to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop what?" Garen can practically hear Sylas smirking. It's made worse by fact he's speaking with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garen's </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen sighs, wondering what god he angered to end up in this situation with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sylas </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people. He opens his eyes, praying that when he did things would be back to normal. They aren't. He's still staring into a mirror, and the reflection looking back at him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sylas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A shirtless, rugged, handsome Sylas that moves when Garen moves. Because somehow Garen is in Sylas's body. A magic spell gone wrong during the heat of battle swapped them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivers, feeling like hands are running down his thighs despite nobody touching him. "Stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can feel it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, mage." Garen growls, hating how foreign it sounds for his voice to not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For his words to be higher pitched and smooth like silk to the ear. It's not</span>
  <em>
    <span> his</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice and he hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is much to learn about this spell. You can feel what I'm doing then Crownguard?" Garen turns to stare at Sylas lounging on the bed of the inn. Or rather, Sylas in Garen's body. He's made himself at home, choosing to go shirtless and discarding the clothes and armor Garen typically wears off somewhere in the inn. Sylas runs a hand down his chiseled abs, exploring his new body, and Garen can feel it like it's still his own. Garen feels his cock stiffen in his pants, an obvious tent growing. Clearly their bodies are still linked somehow by this magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sylas." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garen's glare is murderous as he makes his way over to the bed. The petricite shackles drag behind him. Sylas is smirking up at him ever so smug. "Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't seem to undo the spell and I was bored so I thought I'd… explore the assets of this form while I waited. I didn't think you'd notice." The smirk plastered to his face seems so foreign on what used to be Garen's face. Sylas's mannerisms on Garen's body is strange to watch, so foreign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did and it's distracting, cretin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well hurry up and fix us then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Instruct me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you didn't listen." Sylas slides out of the bed and towers over Garen, nearly a head taller than Garen in their traded places. Garen isn't used to being the smaller one. Even with Sylas's body being decently well muscled, it feels minuscule when compared to his own. He feels small. Powerless. Especially since he can't even figure out how to use Sylas's biggest strength, his magic. Sylas is grinning, clearly enjoying being the more powerful one currently. "Be careful who you're ordering around, Crownguard." Sylas grabs his chin and tilts it upwards, forcing Garen to look him in his eyes. In what once were </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garen's </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes. Garen grimaces, clenching his teeth as he feels arousal burning in his groin. Why is this turning him on so badly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself." Garen hisses, ripping his chin out of Sylas's grasp. The man let's him go, but Garen knows full well he could have held him in place if he had wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylas grins wickedly. "Gladly. We have nothing better to do if you can't figure out the spell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen hesitates. "You're sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're all worked up, Crownguard, we could blow off some steam. And aren't you curious what it'd be like?" Sylas runs his hands down to his trousers, massaging his growing tent in his pants. Garen inhales sharply, feeling every move of Sylas's fingers as if it were really his own skin being touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen can't take it anymore, he roughly grabs Sylas by the neck and collides their lips together in a hungry kiss. He feels his lips smiling against his, like he had just won some kind of bet. He bites at Sylas's lip, drawing blood as he dives into his mouth hungrily to explore. Garen keeps his eyes screwed shut, trying not to think about how he's making out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylas roughly grasps fistfuls of his ass and squeezes tightly, pulling Garen closer as they tumble into the bed. The petricite chains make it hard, they clang and get in the way of finding a comfortable position. Sylas simply laughs at his struggle but does eventually help him find a comfortable place, with Sylas straddling him, Garen’s hands softly rest against Sylas’s hips and the chains piled off to the side. "I want to fuck you." Garen demands once they’re comfortable, not inherently trusting Sylas to be the one to top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a way, that still is </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking you. It'd be my dick in your ass. And honestly I don't trust you to not break either of our ribs with the shackles." Sylas argues, rocking their hips together and drawing out soft gasps from Garen. "Let someone else have control, Crownguard. I'll make sure you feel good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen hesitates, weighing on his argument before finally nodding in agreement. "Alright. But only because it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> dick in</span>
  <em>
    <span> your </span>
  </em>
  <span>ass at the end of the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylas chuckles. "Always have to save your ego somehow, eh Crownguard?" Garen wants to come up with a response, but his thoughts are interrupted by Sylas stripping off his clothes and exposing his cock to the cold air. Garen hisses, feeling it as if it were him experiencing it as Sylas reaches down to stroke himself. "Hm not bad. I guess that sword isn't overcompensating for something like I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck off." Garen growls, beginning to fumble with his own pants. The manacles make it so hard to do simple tasks, constantly getting in his way. Sylas takes pity on him and peels them off, freeing his fully erect cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm now that's a good looking-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get to it you narcissist." Garen interrupts him, not wanting to hear his self flagellation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're no fun, Crownguard." Sylas rolls his eyes as he dumps oil onto his fingers. He prods at Garen's hole, sliding in one finger slowly. Sylas and Garen both left out small gasps. "You weren't kidding about being able to feel it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I joke about that?" Garen hisses, gripping the sheets as he gets used to the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylas simply chuckles and continues to work his asshole. Both their cocks are throbbing as both of them feel the stimulation from Sylas's fingers pistoning in and out. He adds more and more fingers, spreading Garen wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ngh just fuck me already!" Garen moans, getting impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're in my body and I want to make sure my ass is in one piece when we eventually figure this shit out." Sylas reprimands, curling his fingers and brushing against Garen’s prostate. He moans loudly, beginning to flush red with embarrassment at the sounds he’s making. He can see Sylas is flushed and coated with sweat as well, the magical bond clearly affecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an agonizingly long while he pulls his fingers out and lines his dick up with Garen’s hole. He pauses, grinning wolfishly as he stares down at Garen. He’s waiting. “Sylas get on with it.” Garen tries to sound commanding, but his voice cracks and it just sounds needy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just admiring the view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partially. But knowing it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garen Crownguard, begging to be fucked by me… It’s just too perfect.” Sylas presses the tip in, not giving Garen a chance to respond. “Feels too fucking perfect too…” He grunts, continuing his plunge in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen screws his eyes shut, gasping as his ass is slowly filled and stretched. At the same time, he can feel what Sylas is feeling. A wet vise grip clamping around his cock. He shudders, gasping for air at the sensation and digging his fingers into Sylas’s hips. All thoughts about how wrong this is, how he shouldn’t be doing this, how they’re supposed to be enemies, all of it fades as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylas leans in when he bottoms out in Garen’s ass, their balls touching as Garen get used to the entire length inside him. Sylas roughly kisses his lips as he lies atop Garen in a mating press. He begins to rock his hips, thrusting into Garen with desperation. Garen can’t hold back his moans as his mouth is roughly bitten and explored by Sylas. His cock is leaking as each thrust brushes at just the right spots and makes Garen see stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before Garen is close to climax. The mixture of sensations, of having his ass plowed and his dick feeling like it’s being milked just proving to be too much. With how shaky Sylas’s thrusts become, it’s obvious he’s close as well. One thrust goes particularly far and Garen wraps his arms around Sylas’s broad shoulders, shoulders that once belonged to Garen, and he reflexively clenches down. Sylas cries out in pleasure, slamming his dick as deep as it can as he cums. Garen cums at the same time, seed spilling onto both of their chests as he wraps his legs tightly around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision goes completely white as he cums. At first Garen thinks it’s just the orgasm clouding his vision, until he realizes when his vision comes back he’s not the one lying on the bed anymore, and he’s staring down at Sylas in Sylas’s own body. He’s grinning as he looks up at Garen. “Well, turns out you just need a good fucking to cast magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen groans, this time in annoyance as he pulls out of Sylas. “Shut up."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am very bad at keeping up with these days this week! I keep getting behind haha. This time it's cuz I loved this prompt so much I rewrote this chapter 3 times and I'm still not completely satisfied with how it came out but I am too behind to not post SOMETHING tonight.  I might come back to this prompt another time after kinktober and fully flesh it out as a proper 1-shot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>